Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a study on providing a groove in a semiconductor layer in a photoelectric conversion apparatus, such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, for use in a camera. As an isolating portion constituted by the groove acts as a barrier for light, an electric charge, and so on, the sensitivity improves, and color mixing is suppressed. Thus, the performance of the photoelectric conversion apparatus can be improved.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0069190 indicates that trenches (105) that extend to a shallow trench isolator (STI) (111) on a side of a front-side surface (101a) of a substrate (101) are provided from a side of a back-side surface (101b) of the substrate (101) on which a photoelectric transducer device (102) is provided.
Although U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0069190 is silent as to the two-dimensional layout of the trenches, depending on the layout of the trenches, the improvement in the performance of the photoelectric conversion apparatus may not be sufficient, or the performance of the photoelectric conversion apparatus may decrease on the contrary. One of the reasons for this is that the improvement in the sensitivity may be limited or noise may increase depending on the positions at which the trenches are disposed, for example.
Accordingly, the present technique is directed to improving the performance of a photoelectric conversion apparatus.